familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Nathaniel Wilson (1733-1821)
}} Will and Estate of Nathaniel Willson In the name of God, Amen: I, Nathaniel Willson, of West Stockbridge in the County of Berkshire & Commonwealth of Massachusetts, yeoman, considering the uncertainty of this mortal life and being of sound and perfect mind and manner, blessed be Almighty God for the same, do make and publish this my last will and testament in manner following (that is to say). Imprimis, I give and bequeath unto by beloved wife Mehitabel, two good cows, ten good sheep, and the one-third part in value of my household furniture for her own use and disposal forever. I give and bequeath to my several daughters, viz, Sarah Knapp, Philinda Andrus, Chloe Spencer, Huldah Hart, & Jemima Burghardt, the remaining two-third parts of my household furniture, to be equally divided among them, to be theirs forever, except my daughter Sarah Knapp, to whom I only give the use of her share of my household furniture during her natural life, and at her decease, the same to descend to her children in equal shares, to be theirs forever. I also give and bequeath to my several daughters the following sums over and above their several shares in my household furniture, (viz), to Sarah Knapp twenty dollars, to Philinda Andrus, twenty dollars, to Chloe Spencer twenty-five dollars, to Huldah Hart one dollar, and to Jemima Burghardt thirty dollars. I give and bequeath unto the children of my late son Shubael, deceased, two dollars to be equally divided among them. I give and bequeath unto my son Fairring all my wearing apparel and thirty dollars. I give and bequeath unto my son Nathaniel ten dollars. I give and bequeath unto my son Lewis ten dollars. I give and bequeath unto my son Jared one dollar. I give and bequeath unto my son Gilbert one dollar. I give and bequeath unto my son George twenty-five dollars. I give and bequeath unto my son Rufus all the residue of my estate, both real and personal, not herein before bequeathed and devised, whenever the same may be found, to have and to hold to him and his heirs & assigns forever, subject however to the following conditions to be performed on his part (viz). That the said Rufus maintain & support me and my wife during each of our natural lives in a kind, Christian-like, & comfortable manner, with suitable medical aid & nursing if wanted, and otherwise carry and behave himself towards each of us in a filial and affectionate manner. And in case my wife should survive me, that he provide a home for her out of his family if it be her choice, and such an one as shall be reasonably satisfactory to her with all things necessary for her comfortable support, pay all my debts at my decease, the funeral charges of us both, the several legacies before mentioned in my will, which I have bequeathed to my other children, within three months after my decease (if demanded of him by them within that time), & which several legacies as before expressed are to be understood to be over & above what each of them have had (prior to the date of this will) out of my estate, and pay the whole expense of the settlement of my estate agreeable to this my last will and testament. And in case my son Rufus shall not perform the above condition agreeable to the true intent and meaning thereof, I give and devise all my real estate to my beloved wife Mehitabel in fee simple on condition of her paying the legacies to my several children as before directed to be paid by my son Rufus. And I do hereby constitute and appoint my son Rufus and Lemuel Moffitt, Jun. executors of this my last will and testament, hereby revoking all former wills by me made. In witness whereof I have hereunto set my hand and seal at West Stockbridge this seventh day of March in the year of our Lord one thousand eight hundred and fifteen. Nathaniel Willson (seal) Signed, sealed, published, and declared by the above named Nathaniel Willson to be his last will and testament, in the presence of us the subscribers who signed the same in his presence at his request, as witnesses to the same. James Picket, Solomon Reed, John Ford, Jun. Commonwealth of Massachusetts, Berkshire By the Honorable William Walker, Esquire, Judge of the Probate of Wills, & within and for the said County of Berkshire. To all unto whom these presents shall come, Greetings. Know ye that at a Court of Probate holden at Lenox within and for the County of Berkshire, on the third day of July in the year of our Lord eighteen hundred and twenty-one, before me, the said Judge. The instrument hereunto annexed, is presented as the last will and testament of Nathaniel Willson, late of West Stockbridge in the County of Berkshire, deceased, by Rufus Willson & Lemuel Moffitt, Esquire, the executors therein named for probate. And James Picket, Solomon Reed, and John Ford, Jun., the subscribing witnesses to the same, appearing made oath that they saw Nathaniel Willson, the testator, sign and seal and heard him publish and declare the same to be his last will and testament. That he appeared to be of lawful age, sane mind, and disposing memory when he did it, and that they all subscribed as witnesses to the same, at the same time in the presence of the said testator. And notice having been given of this time and place of Probate, to all persons interested, and no persons appearing to object thereto. I do therefore, by virtue of the power and authority to me given in and by the laws of the Commonwealth aforesaid, decree that the same will is proved, and do approve and allow of the said instrument as the last will and testament of the said Nathaniel Willson, deceased. And, I do commit the execution thereof, in all matters concerning the same, and of the estate of the said Nathaniel Willson, whereof he died seized and possessed, in said County, unto Rufus Willson and Lemuel Moffitt, Esq., both of said West Stockbridge. Well and faithfully to execute the same and to administer the estate of the said deceased according thereto, who accept of the said trust, and give bond as the law directs, to render a full and perfect inventory of said estate into the Probate Office of said County, upon oath, within three months, and also to render a just and true account of their proceedings thereon, upon oath, within one year from the death hereof. In testimony whereof, I hereunto set my hand and seal of said Court. William Walker At the same Court, the executors' bond, aforesaid, is received and put on file. Sureties James Picket and Solomon Reed, both of said West Stockbridge, yeomen. And James Picket, Solomon Reed, and Melancton Lewis, all of said West Stockbridge, are appointed appraisers of the estate of the said Nathaniel Willson, deceased.